The Big Bang Two
by evilpinklollipop
Summary: It was ending. Everything before, and after, and in-between. She wouldn't cry but she would run. Run faster then they ever had before, and this time the Doctor wouldn't hold her hand or tell her no. It was time to jump into oblivion, and she would gladly leap first and deal with it later. In response of LizzeXX challenge, "Heart of Time sage challenge".


Hello! It's me! Oh my, isn't this exciting!? God, I wanted to do this challenge because... well... I've actually been thinking about this in my head since chapter two! Hehehehe, I think I'm a little obsessed with "Among the Forgotten", BY LizzeXX to be completely honest. So this is my version of the challenge she has given - "When the Doctor remembers."

Thank you, LizzeXX, so so so so much for letting me write this. The OC, the Angel, belongs to LizzeXX, this is in response to her Heart of Time Saga Challenge.

Angel is not mine, her story is not mine, and in many ways even this one-shot, though written by me, is not mine either. This will be mostly in Angel's view-point, and a bit of everyone else to. So, sorry if you wanted an explosive monologue of the Doctor's heart wrenching moment. I'm just a sucker for sad endings and twists, so... be ready for a version that might piss you off a little. A sad ending for The Angel, and a confusing new beginning for the new saga – Man, I think Moffat would be proud. And Lizzexx, I think she might want to throw something sharp and heavy at me instead.

Evilpinklolli rendition on LizzeXX HOTS challenge, "When the Doctor remembers."

* * *

One Shot – The Big Bang Two

Angel watched, the last of the cracks closing.

She refused to look away, to turn or close her eyes from the greatest and most painful decision she would ever make. If she was going to do this, she wasn't going to pretend she didn't have a choice. Her Doctor would never forgive her after all. Not for this. So she would look directly at the scars, and she wouldn't blink. No, not as she betrayed him. This was it, after this, there weren't be anything anymore. She knew, how and why she didn't have to do this. Everything would turn out okay, this was supposed to be the Doctor's happy ending. She didn't have to do this.

She was going to have a baby, she was going to be a mom. She was with the Doctor, her Mate, her Thief. She would have a family again.

But that was why.

Her eyes burned, and her throat felt like it was being ripped out. This was really it. The Doctor had already gone through, he was reliving his past. The edited version he created out of sheer insanity, without his Mate in it, and now it was her turn to do just the same. He would wake up after the restart, back into the new reality, she just knew. She could already feel it as the schisms of time and space snapped back into place outside of the void. She knew he would be okay. Without even needing to see the future, Amy and Rory would save him. They would never forget the Doctor, not for long. He would be fine. They would be fine.

Better then fine, they were going to be amazing.

Her lips trembled as she reached out, her fingers skimming the crack, just about to touch. She tried to smile, she knew he was going to be okay. He was going to continue being just the Doctor, in his little blue box, traveling through time and space. The Doctor, his TARDIS, and his companions. He would take Amy to see so many different worlds and possibilities. He would show Rory what it meant to live with the impossible and continue forward. He would save people, and vanquish foes, and teach peace. The Doctor. He would be a hero to many, and a nightmare to his enemies. He was going to run, and run, and run, and run even more. He was going to be the Doctor, that impossible, amazing man.

But ...just not _her _Doctor anymore. The first sob lurched out of her lips against her will. So dry and so very painful, her chest painfully collapsed, and she almost fell to her knees.

Oh.

Oh god.

She tried to breathe out, but it was too painful, a sob ripped through her secondary bypass system and she forgot how to inhale. Angel blinked the tears out of her eyes as she shook uncontrollably. She didn't look away from the scars as they burned into her eyes, into her last memories.

He wasn't going to be her Doctor anymore. No, not hers. Not the Doctor and his Angel. He wasn't going to have a Mate. He was never going to have a Mate in the first place. He would be just the Doctor. Just the Doctor. _And it was her who was making that choice. _She was going to do this. She rocked back and forth on her heels as she cried, curling into herself. As she sobbed.

As she broke.

This was it, and the Doctor would never know any better. She rocked in place, her head in her hands as everything turned to silence, and reality faded. She yanked the hair that fell over her cheeks, pulling until it hurt. It was just her and the last scar that stood in the never ending void. This was it and she didn't close her eyes. She had made her choice. For her, in the name of sanity and in the name of peace, she would erase herself from reality. The Doctor would live on. Rory would live on. Amy and River, they will be amazing. But she couldn't do this.

She couldn't live without the Doctor. She couldn't be a lost single mum. She would rather burn, then continue like this.

She was selfish, she wasn't the kind person her Doctor fell in love with anymore. She wasn't the gentle person Rory told her about so many, many times. Or the Pilot that ran with her Mickey Smith. No. No no no no. She was broken and lost, and she couldn't. She just couldn't. River was right, she was so very selfish.

Angel looked down at her hand that was held right out of reach of oblivion. This was the type of person she was, this would be how she ended. She finally closed her eyes, biting into her lip and listened to the deafening nothingness. She was going to face death, not with a bang, but with a whimper. That was who she was now, and she took that final step.

* * *

_It hurt. How easy Van Gogh could see right through her. See her pain, when not even Amy or the Doctor would acknowledged it. Oh, what an amazing man he truly was. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could as they continued to lay in the grass, looking up into the stars with him, wishing she could see the beauty he could. The stars in the night sky that drove him to keep trying. _

"_Rory! No!" Angel screamed and kicked, and the Doctor tried his best as he dragged them both towards the TARDIS. Amy screamed nonsense, not fully comprehending what was about to happen, clawing desperately at his jacket. He couldn't be dead! No, no no no! Not Rory. Not her companion. Anyone but her Rory. The only man who knew the truth now, who saw the truth behind the Dream Lord, who understood. No her Rory!_

"_NO! NO NO NO, RORY!" _

_The Sillerian turn to her, a hateful snarl on her face as Angel tried to defend Rory's gentle nature. To defend Amy's hope. "Apes are apes! What more can be expected from them, other than the filth they bathe themselves in!" She advanced, only hate filled her eyes. "I can already see it! The one, which one of you will kill me!"_

* * *

She was a selfish coward who was running away. She was burning away into nothing, pieces of herself falling apart as the light continued up her legs and twisted around her waist. She let out a shaken breathless cry as her chest started to truly give way.

"Doct..." Angel's cracked, her broken voice split through the void as she took a step forward. She was trembling. She sounded terrible, so lost and so very sad.

This was really it. Really, really it?

"D-d-doctor?" She opened her eyes for the last time, and she looked into the crack as she sobbed. It was everywhere, the glaring light that made her stomach twist and the feeling of sickness took over. Only the light that drowned out the darkness existed now. This was it. No more pain. No more love, or joy, or fear, or loss, or happiness. There would be nothing. No link, no hope for a better any-when. If she did this she was giving up completely. She wouldn't be able to wait anymore for the Doctor. No more chances.

The light started to crawl through her fingers and snake its way up her arm.

* * *

_The Dream Lord looked at her with longing, with the eyes of a man she missed with everything she had. Her Doctor. He had her Doctor's eyes._

_Angel turned and threw the Doctor's jacket over her head, quickly helping her down the stairs and out of reach of the girls who had ____just__ reached the door, only to pull back from the sun as well. They ran down the rest of the way, the Doctor and Angel helping Isabella into the gondola as Guido quickly steered them away the moment they were all in._

_"You are brilliant," the Doctor smiled at Angel, realizing what she'd just done as he glanced back at the girls in the doorway, hissing at them as they made their escape, and Isabella, hidden under his coat._

_"I told you to try this cake first," Angel said as she walked in from a back room where she'd set the TARDIS down. She beamed though the moment she saw Rory, "Rory!" she cheered, rushing over and giving him a big old hug, "Hello Rory!"_

_He laughed a little bit as he stumbled back, Angel, for being a bit small, was a rather...powerful hugger...well, that and he wasn't expecting quite so enthusiastic a hello. But...it was nice, really nice that she seemed so happy to see him. Not even Amy got that excited to see him at times, "Hi Angel," he smiled._

_"No," Angel turned around, "I told you before Bishop, don't let anyone alone. We all stick together or…"_

_"No," the Doctor shook his head, "No, no, we're not Mates. I mean, we __are_ mates but not MATES, we're friends." Liz the tenth looked at him in confusion.

"_Hello." He stared them down, a grin on his face as he stepped through the projections of his past selves. "I'm the Doctor."_

"_Basically." His eyes went cold. "Run."_

_She looked up at him sadly, tears in her eyes, and placed a hand on his cheek, "As though I could EVER forget you."_

* * *

It was a sickening feeling as thoughts started to fade away, the sudden burning sense of loss taking the place of her link. She could feel herself burn as her personal time line frayed, fixed points falling apart. Memories and moments in time turned to nothing, events that occurred changing or being edited out completely.

She was being erased, time was being rewritten without her in it. But there wouldn't be an Amy or Rory for her. She wasn't going to appear on the other side of the cracks. She wasn't going to be remembered, or wake up on the right side of the coin of the universe. Not her.

* * *

_Angel was jolted back, falling to the ground before the captain's chair. When she looked up the new Doctor, the 11th Doctor, was standing there, still dressed in his last incarnation's clothes that just...didn't seem to fit him or fit ____**him**__._

_It seemed she'd gotten just a ____tiny__ bit more than just his confidence during the metacrisis then._

_"You are brilliant," the Doctor whispered, kissing her temple and then her cheek when he saw her starting to blush even more at his compliment. He often said she was brilliant, but more in a 'you've got a brilliant personality' or 'how you calmed down that human was brilliant' way, this time, he was truly speaking of her intelligence and that made her hearts soar to hear him think her brilliant, _

_She smiled, hugging him tightly back, "My companion, defending the Earth," she pulled back a bit, resting her hands on his shoulders as she beamed up at him, turns out she was just an inch or two shorter than she had been, "I am SO ____proud__ of you Mickey Smith."_

* * *

Because she didn't want to come back. Because she just couldn't do it anymore.

"Please Doctor." She whimpered, looking around the void one last time, her lips trembling with all the words she wished she could have said. With every single word she still wanted to tell him, with everything she would never say. No on answered, as her face crumbled into despair as no one appeared to stop her. No one came. She closed her eyes as the light finally reached her face.

Yes, yes she was a coward. She couldn't watch herself betray everyone. Betray her mate. Her entire body was vibrating with fear, with the weight of her last few moments. She was never going to see them again. She was never going to come back.

That was it. No Doctor. He wasn't going to appear and saunter all smug out of his TARDIS, rescuing her this time. There wasn't going to be a next time. No lopsided grin, or sneaky comment about a brilliant plan, or laughing even when everything seemed to go the wrong direction. Her mind created a portrait of that impossible man, of everything that could have been. Of a future with the both of them in it, running forever and ever. Together.

Would they have grown old in at least one regeneration, grumbling about old rusty joints, about how they just didn't make adventures like they used to? Would she have been able to give him a family again? Maybe she would have had children. Yea... one boy and two girls. They would have been brilliant, her little Doctors.

All of those planets she would never see, all of the things they would never get to do. What would it have been like, to have it all? Her and her Doctor?

"Please?"

With one last inhale, Angel stepped into the crack.

And burned.

* * *

She was on fire.

Everything just burned.

What was happening?

_"Never ever," he answered._

_"Never say never ever," she murmured._

_"____I__ can though," he whispered back to her, kissing her forehead, "We're Time Lords Nella," he rested his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes, "I ____can__ promise you forever and ever and keep it."_

_She swallowed, still feeling terrible about all the death as she looked back at the bodies littering the floor._

_Jack watched her a moment before he looked at his team, at his daughter and grandson and Clem, all the people Angel just kept saving, and then the people she couldn't. He walked over to her, kneeling beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder. He reached out, brushing a hair behind her ear before he kissed her hair, "Thank you," he whispered in her ear, "For saving Ianto."_

_"We're in space...how did that happen?" Donna frowned, looking out, before noticing the Doctor's shocked expression, "What did you ____do__?!"_

_The Doctor ran back to the console and looked at the monitor, Angel pushing herself up to stumble over, wanting to look at it as well, leaning heavily on the console for support, "We didn't move," Angel read, squinting at the monitor, she was fairly certain that the writing wasn't as blurry and fuzzy on the screen as what she was seeing, "We're in the same spot..."_

_"It can't have...no," the Doctor shook his head before running back to the doors, needing to check again, but it was exactly like the scanners said, same star points, same distance from the sun, but the Earth had vanished, "If the TARDIS is still in the same place, then it's the Earth that's gone. The entire planet...it's ____gone__!"_

_River stared at him a moment, tears in her eyes when his gaze drifted to Angel, "You really would ____die__ for her wouldn't you?" she breathed, looking at Angel, knowing that the 'everyone' was really only Angel, "You love her ____that__ much..."_

_"Of ____course__ I love her!" the Doctor glared, momentarily forgetting what they were shouting about, "I love her more than ____anything__."_

_"Or anyone," River nodded to herself, speaking more to herself than them, with the air of someone seeming to be accepting something they had been fighting hard not to. She closed her eyes and shook her head, "If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you."_

Everything was burning.

_He just grinned and suddenly pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply, right in the middle of the road, pulling her closer, making a rather fine snog out of it. Angel wasn't the only breathless one when he pulled away quite a few moments later, "Well..." he took a breath, trying to calm his racing hearts, not that it would help with Angel pressed so closely to him, "How's your head feel?"_

_"Fuzzy," she stated instantly, before laughing, burying her face in his chest, "The way it always feels around you."_

_She smiled and stood, moving over to the lever. She took a breath and put a hand on it, "The circle is broken. The Ood can sing!"_

_And with that, she pulled it down, the field around the brain shutting off, the song resonating everywhere._

_"I can ____hear__ it!" Donna cried._

_The Doctor laughed, grabbing Angel and pulling her into his arms, spinning her around, dancing to the new song, the song of freedom, as Sigma held his arms up as did the Ood all over the facility and the Universe._

What was it? This burning?

_"Down you go, Doctor," the Doctor fell to the floor, "Down, down, down you go…" he finally stopped, to silence, "Doctor," he bent down to a piece of the Doctor's clothing, lying empty on the floor, when a large, dome-like head stuck out of it, huge eyes blinking up at them._

_The Master smirked, "That must have helped your Mate all the more don't you think?"_

_The Doctor's head turned to where Angel was now lying on the ground, pained, having felt it ____all__ through the emotional connection._

_"Just proves it, I suppose," Martha smiled as they turned to walk back to the TARDIS, "There's someone for everyone."_

_"Yes there is," the Doctor agreed, wrapping a hand around Angel's waist._

_"Smith and Jones," Angel smiled up at him, making him laugh, "The perfect pair."_

_He peered upwards, "Wait here," he told the three of them, "Just need to get my bearings. Don't..." he pointed at Donna and Lance, "...do anything," he smiled at Angel, "Angel keep an eye on them yeah?" Angel nodded as he moved to start up the ladder, only to pause, hopping off the last ring to turn to her, kissing her quickly, before he winked and started up the ladder once more._

_"You'd better come back!" Donna called up after him._

_"I couldn't get rid of you if I tried!"_

_Donna smiled as she and Lance watched the Doctor climb up, Angel just looking around the hall._

_"I'm sorry, Ma'am," Robert said from behind them, "It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I ____tried__ to suggest something was wrong, I...thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"_

_"Well, they were bald, athletic..." the Doctor trailed, "Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy."_

_"They were____ wrong__," Angel murmured, agreeing that she ____had__ noticed something._

_"I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now," Rose turned to the Queen._

What was this? What was this?

_The Doctor crouched down beside her, grinning madly, "We're gonna crash land!" he laughed manically as Angel ran around the console, pulling levers and typing commands, seeing how he had stopped for now._

_"Well then, do something!" Rose shouted._

_"I'm trying!" Angel called back, not sure if Rose was yelling at her or the Doctor._

_"Too late!" the Doctor laughed, "Out of control!" he ran around the console back to Angel's side, giggling, absently putting an arm around her waist for a moment, "Oh, I ____love__ it! Hot dawg!" he hopped up excitedly as she dashed around._

What was?

_"How did you RING here? This isn't a real phone, it's not wired up to anything, it's…"_

_"Mummy?"_

_The line went dead and the Doctor put the phone back._

_"Rose?" Angel called, opening the door to check for the girl inside, "Rose, are you in there?"_

_Suddenly a crash sounded behind them._

_"Thank you," Adam smiled at Rose, who just clicked her fingers, "Oi!"_

_Rose snickered, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."_

_Adam closed it._

_Rose and the Doctor looked at Angel, who seemed confused as to why they were staring at her, before, "Oh!" she blushed a bit, realizing it was her turn, and snapped her fingers._

_"Enough!" Adam shouted, closing it once more._

What?

_"I am the last of the Daleks," the Dalek replied, making an effort to speak before its suction arm twitched at them, "But you are not last of your kind."_

_The Doctor glanced at the woman behind him, just staring at the Dalek, shaking, before he glanced back at it, "No, I'm not. Not anymore."_

_Rose gasped, realizing the woman was a Time Lord as well._

_"It it not fair."_

_"I know. And I'm sorry."_

_"You see," Rose turned to the Dalek, "If one of ____his__ people survived, maybe one of ____yours__ did too!"_

_The Doctor paused, staring at the key that would close down the bulkhead, trying to muster the strength._

_A hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder._

_He looked up to see the Time Lady had stood and come beside him, silently offering what little strength she had left for him to do this. As he looked up at her, a reminder of his people, of their loss, of ____every__ bit of damage the Daleks could do…_

_He found it._

_"I'm sorry," he breathed to Rose, hitting the key._

_The bulkhead began to close._

What?

_Angel opened her eyes with a painful gasp, staring out and into the blue sky that should have been red. She didn't know where she was, she just knew she had to get up. To get up and get away. She was in so much pain. Where was she?_

_Where was Gallifray? Where was her home?_

What?

_The baby opened her gray eyes for them for first time, staring back at her mother,and her awestruck father. She truly was a miracle. After so long, after so much pain and waiting, she was finally here._

"_Angel." She smiled down at her little child, cooing softly. "She will always be, my little angel. Won't you?"_

Everything ceased.

Angel's time line was ripped to pieces, then into nothing at all.

Nella, the Angel, never existed in the first place.

* * *

Everything was not going well inside the TARDIS. For the past few months, maybe even longer, everything had been going just wrong.

"That's it! We need to think!" The Doctor jumped in place, running a mad hand into his hair.

Tugging at the locks, his mind went through a million possibilities in a second. "We think and think, until we remember!" He jumped again at the sudden clarity of it all, spinning excitedly in place as he figured out at least a piece of the puzzle out.

"Think of what? Doctor you're not making sense!" She tried to keep up as he spun around, dashing for the controls. The Doctor had been acting strange all day, almost like he wasn't completely there at times. Now, suddenly it was like he hit a brick wall, or whatever was bothering him had slapped him across the face.

He even ran away from River. After they snogged, he ran like a bat out of hell. He never ran away from River Song, never, not since he first met her. So what changed?

He ran around the console, slapping away at the levers and buttons. He flicks the green switches and the TARDIS dinged loudly, _excitedly_. He grinned and giggled, ha! So even the TARDIS could tell! Something was wrong, something wasn't right! But what was it? What had suddenly changed? "Just think! Of what we forget!"

"Doctor. That's impossible." A man sighed, sitting down on the last step, tugging at his turtle neck. He rolled his eyes as he harnessed his gun, scowling at the Doctor's antics. He suddenly found that he couldn't stand it when he acted like this, his fuse was cut rather short with the Doctor recently. When he had kissed River... well. He almost had the urge to shoot him actually. The other man joined him and groaned, rubbed his brow, seeming to fight off an upcoming headache. "How do you expect us to remember something if we forgot it? That doesn't-"

"You're the one being ridiculous. You see impossible things everyday and suddenly I'm not making sense? Think!" He snapped, spinning around as he finished typing in the last coordinate, pulling off the handbrake. He grinned back down at his crew. He always wanted to say that, that he had a crew. And now he did, three amazing humans that followed him around through time and space. Wait?

What? No no no, he didn't NOW have a crew. He always had a crew. For almost one hundred years of his own life, he had a crew. Always him and his humans.

He never just brought one, always picking up at least two or three. It just wasn't enough to be alone with just one he supposed, he was greedy after all. But why was that important to him now? Why was it surprising and new now? Why now? Why was it important now, now now now? What had suddenly changed? Why was he so excited by three little humans _right now? _"Think think think think think! Get your head out of the clouds you lot and just Think!"

"Think. Of. What!" The man with his head in his hands finally snapped, glaring harshly at the doctor as his head pounded. The woman jumped and stared at him shock. He never sounded this angry before, never had he sounded so... so just mad. She uncrossed her arms and looked nervously between her husband and the Doctor. What was happening? It was like... it was like something was just so very _wrong _lately.

"Anything! Everything! Nothing! Something that's no longer here." He jumped in place as he went over everything he could in his head, ignoring the obvious heated glances he was getting from both of his male companions. The possible and the impossible, that's what he needed to think about. What could it be?

"Something is wrong, something we forgot! Something important! I don't know what it is, but it's not here. That thing, that impossible thing!" he jumped down the stairs instead of taking them, landing in front of his slightly disturbed co-captains. The one with the big nose continued to glare at him. It seemed he was doing that a lot lately too. "I don't know what it is. But I should. I should and I don't and I need to know. We need to think!"

"Yeah, so we know we are forgetting something." The woman finally spoke up again, taking a large step toward the men, noticing how both of them seemed to go stiff and glare even harder, darker the closer the Doctor got. She watched as the Doctor simply ignored the obvious dangers right next to him. "It can't be _that _important if we all can just forget it."

"Wrong!" She jumped as the Doctor snapped at her this time. Yes, something was wrong. Everyone was acting really really wrong.

"It is. I can feel it! Think you three. What is it, what could it be? We travel through time, we're Time travellers!" He put his hands on both men's shoulder, patting them. "Who knows how many alternate time lines and separate actions we've simply forgot happened! But there still there, just under the subconscious, things we've forgotten just because we never did them in the first place! Nothing is ever forgotten for good. As long as you remember, you can bring anything back!"

The man in the turtle neck sneered, shrugging off the Doctor's hand quickly. The other just stared at him with a cold look. Neither seemed to be able to stand him today. Everything he did no matter how small was just so.. so damn _irritating_.

"Where do we start then? So we know we don't know, means we know absolutely nothing. We all are having weird, kind of like deja vu moments, yea?" She tried again to stop them, to curve the conversation in any other direction than where it was going now. She nervously looked down as her husband balled his fists up, his knuckles going white. "That could mean anything though."

"But you don't deny we are _forgetting _something." The Doctor's voice went low as he finally made eye contact with her husband, and it only got worse from there. It seemed like whatever he was doing, he was only seconds away from hurting the Doctor. The Doctor didn't move back though, staring hard. The incoming storm was peaking through his eyes, the danger showing. Neither showed any signs of backing down.

"All four of us, all of us not remembering something and feeling like we should? Going back as we enter rooms and forgetting why, saying things that don't make sense, forgetting why we say it, or where we've heard it. That's strange. Too strange. Too much strangeness to be just a coincidence. So what is it? What could it be hmm? The thing, if it is a thing. Or is it a thing's thing. What. Is. It?"

"Does it matter!?" The other man snapped, spinning around and throwing his coat across the railing. He was finally completely fed up with everything. He glared at the back of the Doctor's head as he refused to break eye contact with her husband.

"You don't know! We don't know! Just drop it already, will ya?!"

She hesitantly took another step forward, wincing as it looked like her men were going to fight it out. Again. Ever since lately, maybe even before then, something had happened. _Something _had changed, drastically. She rubbed her arms, a shiver going through her. She couldn't place when exactly everything had shifted like this, but it had started small. Her way of comparing it to Deja voe was right. They just couldn't place it, but it was like it was supposed to be there, like it was already there. While they seemed to be okay with just getting frustrated about it all, she found it too be a little more... well, unnerving.

The Doctor was right though, whatever it was, whatever it could be, it was big. She knew that. She just knew. How, she didn't know, but it was like...it was like, they were all missing some sort of …. really big _something._ Okay, so she didn't have a clue. At least she was trying. Suddenly the Doctor let out almost a growl, letting out a heavy breath through his nose, his face going dark. He was inches away from her husband, and he was not being friendly.

"Why?" His voice was just a whisper, but everyone could hear it fine. It was a harsh growl, deep and angry. Neither of them blinked yet, both glaring each other down with all their emotions fully displayed.

"Why?" The man behind the Doctor tugged on his turtle neck again in frustration. "_Why _what?" The Doctor closed his eyes for a second and scowled, almost like a was shaking something off, or hiding his emotions. She couldn't tell. He was still foreboding, his posture still and stiff, towering over everyone else.

"Why are you mad." His eyes flickered to look over at her for a moment, before locking eyes with her husband again. He held his hateful glare,"Tell me."

"What do you mean _why?_" He finally spoke up again, sputtering as his head felt like it would split apart from the pain. His face turn hateful, and he all but snarled at the Doctor, "You know why!"

"No. Tell me." His blunt and callous tone made both man stumble over their train of thought for a moment. His voice was completely flat, almost like he was just talking about the weather. "Why are you mad. At me. Specifically." The man behind him sneered, taking a step towards the Doctor menacingly.

"Because! Oh hell, don't you dare act like you don't know!" He threw his hands up, completely fed up with this type of man. "It's you! Everything your doing lately pisses me off! You're being just so bloody _annoying! _Running off, doing things you shouldn't! Why did you bring us along if suddenly we're just some _humans_ you picked up!"

"Not good enough. Be more specific." The Doctor didn't even blink, shrugging off both of the mens obvious hostility. If what they said affected him, he didn't show it.

"What?!" The man in the turtle neck hissed. "You want me to write a list and read it to you?!"

She tried to physical get between them, grabbing her husband arm. He didn't seem to notice, not even acknowledging as she tried to curl her fingers around his. She nervously looked between the three, biting her lip. What was going on? Yes, yes she was sure there was new tension and lately they hadn't been getting alone, but this was going too far. Why were they so mad at each other? Why weren't they able to get along anymore, what _happened?_

She bit her lip harder, tugging The Doctor's coat sleeve, "You're different. Yea, just..." She blinked and they turned to look at her, both human scowling. He was different, really really different somehow. Just, not physically or mentally. It was weird. Her husband also still looked so different, she never saw him like this. Not ever. "Just... _different_ is all."

"And I've had enough of it." His voice was rough and clipped as he pulled his hand out of hers. He took another step forward, so he and the Doctor were all but nose to nose.

"No, no I'm not. I haven't change. I'm still the same person you all went off with the first time." He didn't back down as his companion's seemed to pause at that. He held out his arm and resisted spinning around to show them. Playing around at the moment probably wasn't the best of ideas. "See. I'm the same old, crazy, raggedy man in a big blue box. Same face, same voice, same old Doctor." He tugged at his bow tie, leaning forward to stare down the other man. "I haven't change, something else did that."

"So what is it then?" The man behind him rolled his eyes and ground his teeth together. "If it isn't your star personality, that is?" If the Doctor didn't like the tone, he wasn't showing it either. Both man were trying to egg him on, to get some sort of response that would justify doing what they both wanted to do.

"No." She tried again, trying to stand beside her husband. He wasn't seeing her, and it hurt. It really really hurt. "No, you're wrong." She brought a hand up to her face and scratched an imaginary itch on her cheek. "You've changed. I just... I just don't know what-"

He cut her off again with just a look, turning towards her and away from the men. The man in the turtle neck came to stand beside her as well. Suddenly, a small smile came to the Doctor's lips, and it was a sad one, almost like he was hiding something from her as well. Before she could stop herself she looked away. She gulped, heat flashing through her chest and suddenly she felt almost sea sick.

"You just can't put a finger on it right?" He paused, looking around the console room before his entire body seemed to lean over. "None of you can." If the two other man noticed his sudden change in demeanour, they didn't show it, their faces still cold and angry. He slowly let a sad smile take over his face. "Neither can I."

The man beside her sneered again, crossing his arms, "Oh, I can put my finger on it all right." He huffed, taking another threatening step towards the Doctor. "I can put my whole fist through it actually."

"Come on!" The Doctor suddenly spun around, lunging and jumping up the stairs again. He twisted his body around so he was staring them down, leaning his body against the console and running a frustrated hand through his messy hair. His movement was sudden, so unexpected everyone jumped. She jumped in place, biting her lip hard. What. Was. Happening?

A shadow went over his face and he placed his head in his head, trying to physically smother his anger away. They watched him, tense and quiet as the Doctor seemed to come to a conclusion. His eyes flicked around the room, taking in everything as the TARDIS dimmed the lights. He was suddenly aware of the coldness.

The empty silence that seemed to follow them wherever they went.

The TARDIS just felt so ..._empty._

He brought his hand down from his face and crossed his arms in front of him, leaning over more. "Tell me what it is. Tell. Me." He tried to make eye contact with her again, but she looked back at her husband as soon as he did. The husband who, it seemed, wanted nothing to do with him now. "What's wrong? What's missing? What _has changed?"_

He watched his companions, his humans as they shifted nervously, just as lost as he was. He could see as they searched their own mind, trying to find that one moment, that one action or decision that could have changed so much. What could it have been?

Why did his head pound, why was his chest so tight?

"Why are you mad?" His voice was low, and just loud enough to be heard. Something was gone, something important was missing. And he had had enough."Why," He looked down at the man he considered to be as old as him, just as wise, who could wait two thousand years for the one he cared about. "When you look at me, do you hate me?" He got up, walking towards them again, raising his chin to meet his.

"Rory Williams. What did I do?" The Doctor watched as Rory froze, his eyes glazing over as he tried to come up with some sort of answer. His mouth was moving, but nothing came out.

"B-because..." Rory stuttered, trying to understand. "Because.."

Why was he so angry? Once he thought about it, when _did _he start to get so mad? He was mad at the Doctor because, well, because?

He woke up alright, he fell asleep without any objections. Amy and him were catching a break long enough to have a moment as the others ran around and made fools of themselves. He wasn't a mad person, he was usually so calm. Calm and collected. He always had a reason when it came to being cross with others because he always tried to fix the problem first. Lately though, lately...He was very, very cross. With everyone. He was just mad. At the Doctor. At _Amy. _But not only them, no he was getting angry, angry at everyone and every place they went. He was just so pissed off with himself.

"B-b-because," His face started to fall apart, the angry that he had been holding onto for weeks vanishing as the reasons behind it blurred. He was just mad. He was mad, and his head was pounding with a headache that just wouldn't go away.

Why was he mad?

"That's it." The Doctor whispered, finally came forward, closer to them now that the danger subsided. "Right there Rory! That question right there!" He watched as his companion searched his memory, the confusion turning anxious.

"That's it. Don't stop thinking, thinking will bring it back." He walked up to him, grabbing hold of Rory's shoulders for support. "Don't stop trying to remember!"

"Doctor? What are you doing?" Amy tried to follow, biting her nails. This was like a roller coaster, it was like they were going in circles and no one could understand anything.

"What is it Rory? What was it? Come one think! Think! Think! Why, why are you angry? Why do you hate me? Why do you suddenly hate me so very much? More than anyone else in the universe, why hate me? Hold onto that feeling and think!" He shook him almost gently, willing him to remember. If he could just keep going, just a bit more, he could feel it. He knew they were close, closer than they've ever been.

"Doctor? What the hell are you doing?"

"Think! All of you. Just. Think. What did I do? What was it! Think," He turned around, coming face to face with his other co-captain. "What did I do? Mickey, why did you want to hit me? Why did you want to shot me back there? Why finger the gun that saved so many lives, just to kill me? A friend?"

Mickey's face dropped and paled. He noticed that? It was just for a second that he had grabbed it, he did it so quickly that he didn't know what came over him. It was like a reflex when he saw the Doctor in Storm Cage. Then we he kissed that woman, River, he just saw red. But he grabbed his weapon, the same one Martha had given him for save keeping, _at the Doctor. _Dear god, what the hell had he been thinking?

Martha was going to kill him.

The Doctor moved, spinning around to give Mickey a meaningful glance, eyes flickering down to look at his gun before going back up to his face. Mickey gulped, so he did see him do that. Great, this was going to be awkward.

He stepped back from the trio. He needed them to think, to try. "Why did you want to hurt me? Why can't you stand me at all?" He smiled at Amy as she thought of something. Something so very, very important. He just had to remember. "Why won't you believe in me anymore? What could I have done to break that? After everything we've done, after everything we've been through? We've faced death, we've saved each others lives, we known each other for years. What did I do that was so horrible?"

"What. Did. I. Do?" He let it settle in, the room falling into a tense silence. He watched and he waited, for something. For anything. He watched as Amy crossed her arms and cringed at the uncomfortable feeling she was getting, the inch on her cheek getting worse. She scratched at it again.

Mickey looked horrible, taking off his weapon belt and putting it aside. He sat it down slowly on the railing behind him, not looking at it. And Rory, Rory was still frowning. He looked around the room with the Doctor, feeling the coldness as well. The empty silence creeping up his spin and making him shiver.

His chest was pounding. Rory's head was splitting in half.

"What is it?" The Doctor turned back to the controls, making a B-line for the centrefold gears, Amy following behind him. "What could it be? What happened here? What happened to us? What could it be-"

"Who who's."

The Doctor froze, one hand hovering above the blue stabilizers, and a cold chill ran up his spine. He turned around slowly, his breathe caught in his throat.

"What?" Everything hurt, it was like his mind was submerged in acid. "What did you say? Rory what did you say?"

Rory looked hollowly at him and blinked, confused, "What?" Rory looked at Mickey and Amy. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did." The Doctor bit back, and Rory rolled his eyes.

"No I didn't."

Amy came around his side, "Yes you did. I heard you." She looked between her boys, giving Rory a hard stare. "You said 'who'. I heard you."

"Why did you say that? That word, why that?" The Doctor brought his face inches from his, staring intently into each of Rory's eyes. He tried to take a step back as he blinked. Okay, he was very not used to the Doctor that close.

"How should I know!" he blanched, "I don't even remember saying it!" He turned to Mickey for support, but he just shrugged, scratching his incoming beard.

"But you said it man." Mickey glanced back at Amy as she nodded. "Sorry mate, but I heard you too."

"Doctor what's going on?" Amy bit her lip, "Why doesn't he remember?"

"No. No no no no. That's not important! Stop changing the subject you two!" He spun around, glancing back at the doorway as a feeling passed. Like someone was going to walk through them. Someone who wasn't there. He looked back at Amy, trying to understand the riddle. "Why did he ask it like that?"

"Who who's?" He tasted the word, trying to get a feel of it. The Doctor tugged at his bow-tie again, it was always cool to tug on a bow-tie. What did it mean? "Who's? Who Who's? Who's? Who-o-o's?" He tried it again in different ways, saying each with a different accents and tones. They were giving him mad looks behind him, he just knew it. But he had bigger eggs to fry. Like this, whatever this was.

"What are you-?" Rory tried to speak up, rubbing away a shiver that went up his arm. Really, what was he doing?

"Who's! Who!" The Doctor cut him off again, jumping in place. "Who! Who's!"

"Why do you keep saying it? Doctor what are you-"

"Why?! Why would you ask it like that? Not just who, but WHO'S?" He spun around again in circles, driving the word deeper into his subconscious. He jumped up once. Then twice. "Why that question?!"

"He's gone bonkers." Mickey sighed, turning towards the TARDIS door's to leave. Well, they had a good run. Looked like the old man had finally snapped. Time to go. The Doctor ran between him and Amy, blocking their way.

"No! Listen! Listen listen listen listen!" He flashed them a grin, turning again to his Pilot. "Rory! Why did you ask that! Think!"

"Think?" Rory raised an eyebrow, looking back at Amy for support. "You want me to think about why I asked something I _don't remember_ asking?"

The Doctor shrugged, "You've done worse."

Rory blinked, really thinking about it, before his shoulder sagged in defeat. "That's true." he scratched his chin and sighed. Great, this really was a terrible day. " Okay. Let me think."

They let him, silence falling over the group again as Rory tried to pace in place, shifting his weight onto each foot. Amy bit her nails, looking around the the floor in nervousness, and Mickey scratched the back of his head.

"So?" The Doctor nudged a little after a bit, trying to see what Rory had found.

"Sooooo..." He trailed off, puffing out his chest, before letting out a drawn out breath. "... I've got nothing." The Doctor, and if he was right Amy and Rory as well, scowled at his flat dismissal.

"Come on Rory. Think!" Mickey hissed at him, snapping anxiously, and Amy sighed as the Doctor growled. Here they go again.

"I am thinking!" He scowled, running a hand through his hair. "All I asked was who!"

"No," The Doctor snapped, fed up. "You didn't." He wasn't jumping around anymore, but he was still fidgeting in place. "No, don't you remember? You asked, 'who who's'. You asked _who's who." _He walked around them slowly, watching everything, trying to see _anything. _What wasn't he seeing? What could it be, the thing that the most clever man in time and space couldn't figure out? "Why would you ask me that?" He whispered, "Why that question Rory? Why now, why here?"

"Okay then..." Amy grumbled, trying to take the conversation somewhere. "Okay. Why is it important?"

The Doctor turned around slowly, turning his glance her way. she froze under his stare, his eyes darker, _colder _than she could remember them ever being.

"That question." His voice was clipped and icy. "The oldest question. Who? We've been hearing it everywhere. No matter where we are, what we are doing, it always comes back. That question. Doctor who? Who? Who who's?" He grumbled, glaring at the ground as Amy held a batted breath.

"It's following me. Following us everywhere. In every when." His eyes flickered to the left, the feeling of someone watching him again raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes slowly, trying to shake of the paranoia.

"But why?" He grumbled. He really had had enough. "Why is that important?" He looked at the faces of each of his companions. He really, _really _had had enough. "I couldn't have told you, any of you that. There is only one time I could ever tell someone my name. Only one time. That's impossible, so what is the real question, the question inside of the question?"

"Who. Who's who? Doctor who?"

Mickey continued to scratch the back of his head, his own headache starting to form. All he wanted was a few more adventures for old times sake, just a few more run of the mill trips for an old family man like himself was all. Now? Now, it was just turning out to be a bad idea mixed in with the worst pain in the neck he's ever had.

"Maybe it's not the question?" He tried, pulling at his turtle neck to relieve his tension. "Maybe it's a place. Or a thing? I don't know, a planet or something?" He watched the Doctor as he immediately scoffed, dismissing him almost automatically.

"That's impossible." The Doctor huffed, tugging at his jacket.

"You said to think of the impossible." Amy bit back, crossing her arms. Blimey, talk about men and their self-assured manners. She could almost see their egos.

"Doctor..." Rory trailed off, looking around the room as well. "Maybe _it is_ a thing." His eyes widen and he looked back at Amy as something occurred. Rory didn't know what it could be, but it was like... it was like _He just knew he knew. _He looked behind his back, trying to figure it out. He just knew, he just needed something. Just, just something! "You said you could only say your name for one reason! Only one time."

Rory looked back at the Doctor in hope, trying to get him to agree with him on something. He just needed him to help him, just this once.

"Yes." The Doctor trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"So when!" He rocketed forward, trying to keep with his momentum. This time it was Rory who circled the Doctor. "When can you say it?" His eyes flickered around trying to see something that wasn't there. "What could make you say it!"

"Rory really?" The Doctor huffed and crossed his arms. "Are you going to ask all the personal questions today?"

"Shut up Doctor and answer the question!" Rory snapped and Amy flinched again. "When!"

"That isn't it." The Doctor sent back his own hissed reply, stalking forward and away from his group. His back was to them and he crossed his arms. "I'm the Doctor. That is the name I choose to have. I am the Doctor. Whoever I was before doesn't matter, because that is who I am now!" He glared at the empty space. It was just too, just too, just too damn empty! "And like I said it is impossible. It's not important! So what? The only time I could say my name is one time."

"When!" Rory simply ignored his little rant. He wanted answers, and be damned if he wasn't going to get them. He had had enough, of the Doctor, of this headache. Of this god forsaken headache that _was going to kill him!_

"Rory." Amy tried to cut him off but he wouldn't listen, the anger from earlier today coming back. He tuned her out like he had done so much in the recent past. He went forward and around the side of the Doctor, making him look at him.

"When!" He didn't keep any of the bite out of his voice, all but growling at the man.

"Just answer the question already!" Mickey hissed as the Doctor continued to not answer. He was the one who started all of this yelling and fighting in the first place, it was the least he could do but let out one little secret. "Jeez, If I could measure the amount of bollocks in this room right now-!"

The Doctor spun around and snarled, his face becoming nothing but the Incoming Storm, and he showed the full force of his rage. "When I have a Mate!"

And his mouth snapped shut.

"Oh."

His face paled, and his eyes were wide open.

"_Oh."_

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy tried, worry as a still dead cold seem to take over the rest of the group. "What's wrong." The Doctor looked around the room, feeling sick.

**"Oh."**

He turned slowly around in a circle, looking around the empty console room as he whispered in terror. **"**That is something very, very very important.**"**

* * *

Author Note:

There! Hahahahahah, I finally did it! Four day's later than I said I would, but done is done! Whoopeee!

I give all my love and kisses still to LizzeXX for letting me write this. No matter how corny and over done this story line and ending might be, I still love a good unoriginal original story plot. As long as it's entirely your view on something done before, than it is yours I always will believe.

Again Thank you for reading.

Love, Evilpinklolli


End file.
